Dissidia: Ultimatum
by Madness3v3
Summary: Two immortals have each brought warriors from the vast exsistance of worlds to fight in their war. Now, the fate of all exsistance rests soley on the shoulders of these Warriors of Order and Madness. Titles: Naruto, Bleach, Fairy Tail, One Piece, Soul Eater, D. Grayman, Trigun, Black Cat, Fullmetal Alchemist, and Shaman King.
1. Reflections in the Blazing Sun

A/N: This is an anime version of Dissidia. I have taken some of the most popular, including Naruto, Bleach, Fairy Tail, and One Piece, together for one epic story. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, Naruto, Bleach, Fairy Tail, One Piece, Trigun, Black Cat, Full Metal Alchemist, D. Grayman, or Shaman king.

* * *

><p><em>Death, the Lord of Order.<em>

_Asura, the Demon of Madness._

_These two were at a constant struggle. They were at a complete standstill in might and will, and it was thought that there would never be a decided victor._

_But now, they have brought mighty warriors from the vast existence of worlds to tip the scales._

_Now, the fate of mankind lies on the shoulders of these soldiers of Order and Madness_

* * *

><p>The unforgiving sun blazed down over the dry desert plain. The arid sands were more intense than normal with mounds of burning silicon shaping in every direction. There were few plateaus that provided shade and a scarce number of floras that allow sustenance – the regular desert graveyard. Vultures were apparently capable of inhabiting this region as they slowly circled around the sky. Their targets: two unconscious teenagers.<p>

The first was a fairly petite young girl with ashy-blond hair tied into two thin pigtails and a pair of jade-green eyes. Her attire consisted of a lengthy-black trench coat covering a pure-white blouse, a red plaid skirt, a pair of simple white gloves, and black boots with white buckles.

The other was a male roughly around her age with snow-white hair swept to one side, crimson-red eyes, and odd shark-like teeth that there tilted in a lazy smirk. He wore a black and yellow sports jacket that matched his shoes, a pair of deep-maroon pants, and a sweatband featuring a red-lipped mouth bearing pointed fangs surrounded with the letters 'E-A-T.' around his head.

The girl fidgeted for a moment before opening her eyes, slowly pushing herself to a sitting position.

"What happened?" She asked herself. She rubbed her eyes to clear her blurry vision, finding herself in a terrain unknown to her. In a panic, she quickly stood up and looked in all directions. "Hello? Is anyone there?" She kept trying to think of what happened, but the last thing she remembered was... ,"Soul!" Then, there was a grumble.

She looked over to her right side and saw the other teen sleeping on his back with his typical lazy grin. It angered her how he would always be the calm one in crucial situations like this. Crawling over to him, she grasped him by his shoulders and started shaking him awake.

"Soul." She said, pushing him again. "Hey, Soul, wake up." Soul merely responded with a head shake, and turned over to his side. The girl scowled at him and began again to wake him up. "Soul! You need to wake up." Soul grumbled again, and swatted his hand at her. Finally growing irritated, she somehow pulled a book from out of nowhere and smacked it down over his head. "Wake up, dumbass!"

Soul let out a yell of pain and held the area where he was hit. He quickly stood up, and began to bark at his attacker.

"What the hell was that for, Maka! I was just trying to sleep!" Maka shot up and grabbed him by the collar, staring him down with a glare that would send most men running to the hills – him included.

"Do you have any idea where we are?" Maka screamed angrily. "This is no time to be sleeping!" It was then, that Soul realized where they were. He stepped back from Maka, and began to look at the new surroundings.

"Where are we?" Soul asked. Maka crossed her arms and replied.

"If I knew that, I would have told you." Soul scratched his head, and groaned.

"Ah man, this is so not cool." He said, turning to Maka. "Do you remember anything?" Maka was about to speak, but she came to a startling realization.

"N-no." She said in a worried tone. Soul eyed her curiously as she continued. "I remember little bits about you and me, but…I can't remember anything else. Our friends, our family, our home – they're all gone." Soul shot her a surprised look from this, and began to think himself.

"Me too. That's all I remember." Maka looked at Soul with a frightened expression, and said.

"Soul, I'm scared." Soul nodded in response, and said.

"Yeah, this whole thing is crazy. What are we supposed to do?" Maka shook her head, and looked down. Soul scratched the back of his head, and knelt down while groaning.

"**Hmmm, maybe I can help you two."** Both, Maka and Soul snapped from their states, and began to search for the one talking, but found no origin. **"Sorry, but I'm not there."**

"Who are you?" Maka asked.

**"Well, I cannot answer that now, but I am the one who is here to help you."** Soul put his hands in his jacket, and asked.

"Why should we trust you?"

**"You don't have a reason."** The voice answered. **"But, you also don't have much of a choice at the moment."** Maka composed herself and asked.

"What do you want from us?"

**"For now, to go west."** All of a sudden, a large, white, and flat hand appeared above them, and pointed in the direction of west. **"That way."** Soul was about to speak again, but was cut off by Maka.

"We really don't have much of a choice." Soul looked at her, and sighed.

"Fine." He said.

**"Good."** The voice said. **"Now, get going."** Then, the hand disappeared. Maka and Soul stared at each other, and Maka spoke.

"Guess we get started." Then, she began to walk west. Soul groaned, and followed her.

A ways behind them, a hazy figure watch them walk away, and then it began to fade away.

* * *

><p><strong>Half an hour later:<strong>

Maka and Soul slowly trudged through the intense heat of the sun, and the reflection of it off the sand. Soul groaned, and said.

"This is Hell. It has to be." Maka, who was trying to think of walking instead of the heat, replied.

"Just shut up. We need to just keep walking. We'll get their eventually." Soul let his head drop, and dropped back in pace a bit. After a couple more yards, they came up on a particularly steep dune. Maka was the first to attempt the incline, while Soul was trailing far behind.

Maka had made it halfway up the dune before slipping in the sand and started tumbling backwards. She rolled down the hill, until she collided with an oblivious Soul. The two went back a few feet, and landed with Soul on his back and Maka on top of him. Maka sat up from him, rubbed her head, and said.

"Sorry." Soul quickly stood up, and brushed off his jacket.

"Why are we doing this? We have no way of trusting that voice." At this point, Maka had picked herself up, and followed suit.

"I know, but Soul, we don't remember anything. All we can actually remember is each other, but past that: nothing." Soul sighed and let his head drop.

"This whole thing is just messed up." He said. Maka nodded, and replied.

"We just need to keep going." With that, the two attempted the dune again. This time there were no huge blunders, but they still had a couple slips on the loose sand. Once they had made it over, they could a small point in the horizon. Soul put his hands in his jacket, and said.

"That must be our destination." Maka nodded, and began to step forward. Then, Soul pushed her out of the way before a slash of energy made impact with the sand. Both Soul and Maka looked up from the ground, and saw a figure begin to fade in. It was at first hazy, but eventually the person was made clear to be another Maka.

Soul and Maka were shocked, and unable to speak. The newcomer looked exactly like Maka with the exception that the mimicked creature had violet hair and metal stitches under her right eye. The copy wore a gray overcoat with silver pants, and gray boots. In her hand, she carried a green and black scythe with a sharp-toothed pattern that separated the two hues down the line of the blade.

"W-what is this." Maka asked in a tone of shock. Soul stood up and replied.

"I have no idea." Maka followed suit, and stood with him. Then, the copy Maka dashed straight towards them, and brought her scythe back to strike. Maka crossed her arms for protection, and Soul did the same, but got in front of Maka to protect her. Once the copy was in range to strike, she slashed forward, but was somehow deflected with a _ching_ of metal clashing.

Maka opened her eyes, and noticed that neither she nor Soul was harmed by the attack. She brought her arms down, and asked with a curious expression.

"What just happened?" Soul responded by turning around, and revealing his left arm had turned into a red and black blade, with a sharp-toothed pattern going down the line. Soul gave her a confused expression.

"Um, Maka?" He said. Maka stared at the blade as something began to click in her mind.

"Soul, I think I remember something." She said. Soul also looked down at his bladed arm and replied.

"Yeah...me too." As they were talking, the copy came back around for another attack. Maka thought quick and yelled.

"Soul!"

"Right." Soul replied.

In the brief moment that the fake started swinging around, the white-haired teen crouched before jumping up and dissolving it a quick sequence of light. When the light had faded, his appearance had shifted to a lengthy scythe with a blade similar to his arm earlier being carried by a silver pole. Maka wasted no time grabbing her newly changed partner and clashing with her copy, sending sparks flying from the two colliding metals.

Soul's image could be seen in the reflection of the red and black scythe. His expression seemed shocking as he said.

"Maka." Maka quickly looked, and saw a copy Soul in the scythe blade of the copy Maka.

Both the original and the copy Makas jumped back, and stared each other down.

"What is that thing?" Soul asked. Maka gripped hard, and gained an angry expression.

"I don't know." She said. "But, I'm ending it right now!" Then, she sprinted towards the copy and the copy did the same towards the original.

Maka readied Soul and so did the copy. Then, right when she was in striking distance, the copy swung copy Soul at Maka. But, Maka jumped into the air, and over the copy. As she began to land, Maka did a 360 spin, and Soul went right through its mid-back.

Maka landed gracefully, and stood up. When she turned around, she saw a giant gash from when Soul hit the copy, but, instead of blood, there was a dull light. Then, from the gash, the copy began to dissolve into particles of light. Eventually, the copy had completely faded away into nothing.

Maka sighed and said.

"Good things that's over."

"Maka!" Soul yelled abruptly. Maka glanced to her right, and brought Soul up to deflect the attack from another Maka copy. "How many are there?"

As soon as he asked, another copy jumped up, and began to come down with the scythe. Maka quickly reacted and dodged to the right, while the copy hit the sand. Maka got back onto her feet and eyed the two copies. Then, the copy on the left sprinted at Maka. Maka swung Soul around, hit the copy Soul. Next, she spun around and gave a thorough cut through the copy's chest. This sent the copy flying back, and hit the sand hard.

Then, Maka dashed at the copy. This cut it off guard, and it was too late to defend against the attack. Maka did a clean uppercut right up the middle, and the copy just fell over.

Maka huffed and put Soul down to her side.

"I think that's all of them." She said. Then, Soul turned back into his human form.

"Better for us." He said. Soul put his hands behind his head, and turned west. "Guess we should keep going." Then, he began walking. Maka nodded and followed him.

"Aren't you wondering about those things?" She asked.

"Hopefully that voice can tell us. He seems to know more about this whole thing than we do." Maka nodded in agreement.

"At least were not helpless anymore." She said.

"Yeah." Soul replied. Then, the two continued onto the spire in the distance.

* * *

><p><strong>Another half an hour later:<strong>

Soul and Maka stood with their breaths taken away. Before them, was a huge temple the size of a skyscraper – maybe even two skyscrapers. The walls looked ancient, but well-kept that there wasn't even the smallest crack in the thinnest corner. The most distinguishing feature was a giant dome in the center, with a large spire rising from the top. Stemming from the dome was branches of halls that stretched four miles in each direction. Behind it was a large waterfall that fell into a small lake that was surrounded by a lush green garden.

"This is...amazing." Maka uttered. Soul nodded, and replied.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool."

They kept standing in aw for a couple more minutes before they were suddenly jumped by a man that literally popper out of nowhere. It was hard to tell what he looked like due to his unusual attire of wearing a black cloak with an unusual number of edges. But possibly his most…unique feature was the white skull mask that was far from intimidating due to its cartoonish appearance.

Maka and Soul both jumped back in surprise to the man's sudden arrival. The man tilted his head, and said in the voice from before.

"Hey, Hi, How are ya! I see you have arrived!" The two nodded. "Now, welcome to the Serene Citadel." He said, while motioning a giant flat hand towards the temple. "This shall be your home for the days to come." Maka composed herself and asked.

"Wait, tell us who you are." The man straightened, and answered.

"Oh, yes. Well, I am Lord Death." Soul looked dumbfounded briefly as he eyed Death.

"Wait…your name is Death?" Death tilted his head, sound particularly amused.

"That's what they call me? Is that a problem?" Soul groaned inwardly as he looked away.

"Hanging around with a guy named Death isn't exactly boosting my confidence."

"Soul!" Maka slapped a hand over his head, causing him to finch as she bowed apologetically. "Please forgive him – he's an idiot. So...if you're the one that brought us here...why are we here?" Death brought a finger up and said.

"That shall have to wait until later."

"What about the copies of us that we fought?" Maka asked. With the finger still up, Death turned to Maka and replied.

"That will also have to wait till later." Soul groaned and asked.

"And when exactly is later?" Death brought his hand down and turned towards the citadel.

"When the others show up, of course." Both of the teens made confused looks.

"Others?" Maka said. Death began to walk back to the citadel and said.

"Once again, that will have to wait." Maka and Soul gave each other slide glances.

"Let's just go. We really don't have a choice." Maka said. Soul sighed and replied.

"Yeah, but this just doesn't seem cool." Maka nodded, and the two followed Death into the citadel.

* * *

><p><strong>Please, read and review<strong>


	2. Arrival of Comrades

A/N: I'm back baby! Let's get this x-over party started!

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, Naruto, Bleach, Fairy Tail, One Piece, Trigun, Black Cat, Full Metal Alchemist, D. Grayman, or Shaman King.

Chapter 2: Arrival of Comrades

* * *

><p><strong>Serene Citadel:<strong>

Maka and Soul followed Death into the domed center of the ruins, with hesitant steps. Being in the same area as Death himself can do that to you. As they walked, Maka and Soul couldn't help but noticed how adorned the walls were. They were depicted with mosaic jewelry piecing together images of men and women worshiping a heavenly light.

After a ways of walking, they came in to a very large circular room with a large orb resonating a blue glow and various entries into the room that illuminated an otherwise dark room. Death stopped in front of them, and turned to face them.

"So, can I get you anything while we wait?" Maka shook her head in response.

"We just want our questions answered." She said. Soul nodded and said.

"Yeah, could you just get to that part?" Death sighed at this, and made a disappointed expression with his mask.

"It would be so much easier, if you could wait for the others." Maka became agitated and responded.

"Well, who knows when they will show up? I mean..."

"Get out of my way, Baka!" Someone said from the corridor they just came from.

"What! You're in my way, Teme!" Another voice yelled.

"Will you two please stop fighting?" This time it was a feminine voice.

"It's his fault! Baka-Whiskers boy keeps getting in my way!" The voices were slowly getting closer.

"Whiskers? That's it!" Then, the sounds of fighting were heard and next two teenaged boys charged in trying to strangle each other.

One was a spiky-haired blonde, with blue eyes, and whisker marks on his cheeks. He wore an orange outfit, with a black line down the front of the jacket. On the back was a red swirl, and in his head he wore a headband with a metal piece attached that had a swirled leaf etched into it.

The other had a spiky orange hair, brown eyes, and a bit taller than the blonde boy. He wore a black kimono, with a large bandage single edge sword strapped to his back.

As the two were fighting, a girl around their age ran in. She had long green hair tied into two ponytails, and dark lavender eyes. She wore a tight black jacket, with an intricate white trim and a silver cross emblem over her left breast, and a short skirt to match, and on her legs she had thigh high boots.

"Please, stop this!" The girl pleaded. Then, the two pushed away from each other and stared down. The blonde brought his hands up and made a hand sign.

"Kage..." He stared. The orange haired one put a hand on his hilt-less sword and began.

"Getsuga..." Then, Death popped up between the two and raised his abnormally large hands.

"Death Chop!" He said, and brought down his hands on the fighting teens heads, which produced a 'Gak!' from each. The two fell from the ground, and the orange haired one grumbled from the pain.

"I'll... kill...you." The blonde replied with,

"Not...before I...kill you."

"Praise the Lord!" a voice exclaimed from behind Maka and Soul. The two jumped back and turned around to find a tall man with messy black hair, and black eyes hidden behind dark sunglasses. He wore a black dress suit, and carried a large strapped cross slung over his back.

Next to him, was a rather short girl. She had black hair, with one strand between her eyes, and violet eyes. She wore the same attire as the orange haired teen, but her sword was a katana, and was strapped to her waist.

The black haired man grinned and said.

"That was getting pretty hairy." The girl just looked between the two, and responded.

"They're both idiots." Maka stared the two down, and asked.

"Who are you two?" The man was about to answer, but was interrupted by another entering group. This time it was a teenaged boy with messy black, which draped down from a straw hat with a red band on it. He wore an open red cardigan, with four buttons. On his chest, there was a large x-shape scar. Below his waist he wore a yellow sash, and blue jeans rolled up above his knees.

With him were a boy and a girl of the same age. The boy had mid-length white hair and silver eyes, with an odd tattoo going down his left eye. He wore a similar outfit to the green haired girl from before, but he had black pants, and heavy duty boots on.

The girl had shoulder length black hair and violet eyes. She wore a blue suit jacket, with a white undershirt, tie, and on a plaid skirt.

The silver haired boy looked over the scene.

"Are we in the right place?" He asked.

"I don't know." The girl said, "But, there are no cute boys." The straw hat one made a pained face, and grabbed his stomach.

"Ah~, I just want to eat." He said. Maka held up her hands to everyone, and spoke up.

"Wait! Before we continue, can you all please say your names?" In response, the blonde from before stood up, and pointed his right thumb at himself.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki." He said. The orange haired boy he was fighting with stood up, and said.

"The name is Ichigo Kurosaki." The girl in the middle of them stepped forward, and introduced herself.

"My name is Lenalee Lee." The man in the black suit put on a smug look.

"I am Nicholas D. Wolfwood." He said, with confidence. The girl next to him nodded, and replied.

"I am Rukia Kuchiki." The white haired teen smiled, and stated.

"My name is Allen Walker." The girl next to him raised her hand, and cheered.

"I am Kyoko Kirasaki!" The straw hat one crossed his arms, and showed a big grin.

"Name is Monkey D. Luffy." Then, there was sudden flash of red, and there was man with blonde hair sticking straight up, with a couple of strands coming down from the forehead, and green eyes hidden behind yellow tinted sunglasses.

He wore a red duster-style trench that had buttons lining the front all the way up to the high collar. The trench only had one arm, and his left arm was strapped down with leathers straps. He wore black pants, which holstered a large silver revolver on his right leg, and army grade boots.

He flashed a smile, and said.

"I am the warrior that chases the elusive mayfly of love. I am Vash the Stampede." The rest of the group was unmoved. Vash made a nervous grin, and rubbed the back of his head. "But, you can just call me Vash."

"Get back here you little idiot!" A feminine voice screamed from another hall. They all turned, and a boy with frost blue hair tied up with a head band ran frantically in. He wore a white and blue skiing outfit, dark shorts, and skiing boots.

"It was an accident for crying out loud!" He yelled. Soon, a girl with short pink hair and green eyes ran behind in a raged state. She wore a red top, black gloves, black boots, black shorts, and a white apron skirt.

The boy got behind Vash in an attempt to be protected from the pink attacker. The pinkette stopped in front of Vash and screamed at the blue head.

"I'm going to kill you, Horohoro! How dare you grope me!" The entire group reacted with,

"What!" The Horohoro shook his head in denial.

"No! We both tripped, and my hand just went there! Please have mercy, Sakura!" He pleaded.

"Oi!" A voice called out from another passageway. "What's with all the racket?" The group turned again to see a man with mid-length red hair, that also draped from a straw hat, and three scars over his left eye. He wore a long black cape that covered his left arm, a white buttoned shirt, purple shorts with a gold floral pattern. Around his waist he wore a red sash that strapped down a sabre.

Behind him where two others. One was a man in his twenties, with spiky brown ruffled and yellow eyes, and a red choker with a tiny bell attached. The other was a teenaged boy, with neck length dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, and a pair of large orange head phones.

The man wore blue open jacket with the sleeves rolled up, and four medallions on either side. Under the jacket, he wore a white v-neck shirt, with a hem that draped down past his waist. The low neck line revealed a roman numeral thirteen tattoo. On his legs, he wore blue pants, that holstered an odd revolver on the right leg.

The boy wore a black vest and trimmed shorts with an orange lining, and wrap-up sandals. In his right hand he carried a katana blade.

"It looks like the kid got too much than he bargained for, Shanks." The brown haired man. Shanks nodded, and replied.

"I think you're right, Train." He then turned his head to the boy. "Yoh, what do you think?"

"I think we just need to get along." He replied.

"Couldn't have said it better." Another new voice called out. This time, a teenage girl walked in. She had long blonde hair tied into a bunch on the right side of her head, and brown eyes. She wore a white blouse with a blue cross going down the abdomen and across the chest, but with no arms. She also wore a blue skirt that ended mid—thigh, and black high heel boots. Attached to her waist, where odd shaped silver and gold keys, and on the other was a black whip with a heart shape end. On the back of her right hand was an odd pink symbol.

With her were another teenaged girl with long silver hair that went to her heels and blood red eyes, and a teenaged boy with long black hair tied into a ponytail, with a group of bangs pointed downwards on the right side of his forehead and squinted eyes.

The girl wore armored sandals with spikes going through the soles, but did not pierce her skin. She also wore a chastity belt like piece in her abdominal region, and thumb screws on her hands, and a crown piece on her head. All in light purple and silver.

The boy wore loose white trousers and a goldenrod shirt which bared a white flame pattern at the base and cuffs, small wing decals at the collar and a large bird's head marking on the back, and worn open to reveal his bare torso and the sword strap that keeps a Dao sword suspended across his back. The sword was wrapped in white tape. His forearms and abdomen were also wrapped in strips of white cloth.

Maka sighed.

"More people." She said. "So, who are you?" The blonde smiled and replied.

"I am Lucy Heartfilia."

"My name is Jeanne." The silver haired girl said.

"And, I am Ling Yao." The boy said. Death popped into the center of the room, knocking Vash out of the way, and onto the floor.

"Well," He began, "Everyone seems to be arriving quicker than I expected." Soul leaned in towards Maka and whispered.

"Good. That means will get our answers quicker."

"Excuse me, do we have the right place." A man asked. Coming down the hall, was a man with unkempt black hair falling over his dark eyes, and a tomboyish woman with short black hair and violet eyes.

The man wore a military uniform. It consisted of a dark blue jacket, with a silver trim and shoulders with a pattern on one large gold stripe in the middle, two on the sides, and three gold stars in the large stripe. He wore pants to match the jacket, and black boots.

The woman wore a white blouse, with a purple ribbon tied at the collar, blue pants and white heels, and a white cloak.

Death tilted his head, and asked.

"Ah, more people. Please introduce yourselves." The man nodded, and spoke.

"I am Roy Mustang."

"And, I am Meryl Stryfe." Death nodded, and said.

"Good, good..."

"Out of my way!" Someone snapped, and Roy and Meryl were pushed to the ground. The culprit was a teenage boy with long blond hair tied into a ponytail, with bangs framing his face and a single strand sticking up like an antenna, and gold eyes.

He wore a bright red, long-sleeved, hooded cloak whose tail comes down to his upper calves. Emblazoned in black on the back is a flame. Under that, he wore a sleeveless black shirt with a black jacket that has silver/white lining along the edges, and black trouser, with black boots. He also wore white gloves on his hands.

Following behind him was another boy with longish, bright red hair woven up in a bandana, and green eyes, but his right was covered by an eye patch. He wore the same outfit as Allen, but strapped to his right leg was a holster carrying a small black hammer.

The redhead bent down, and helped Meryl up.

"Sorry about that." He said. "Edward is just in a rush. I'm Lavi by the way." Meryl nodded, and replied.

"It's okay." Lavi nodded in return.

"Good." He said, and then a heart appeared in his good eye. "Now, how about thanking me with a kiss?" Meryl growled at this, and smacked Lavi in the head and sending him into the room, just missing Edward as he walked by.

Roy jumped and yelled and the just mentioned blonde.

"What is your deal, shorty!" Edward stopped in his tracks, and turned slowly to face Roy.

"How...Dare you!" He snapped, and lunged at Roy, but suddenly a silver suitcase was swung upwards, and hit Edward in his chin. This sent Edward flying back, and he landed right on top of Lavi.

The suitcase was carried by a man with scruffy green hair, and gold eyes. He also had a black eye patch over his right eye. He wore a white fedora with a blue fabric strip, a blue dress shirt, with a red tie, a white dress jacket, white pants, and black dress shoes.

The man let the suitcase drop to his side, and looked at Edward.

"Sorry, but I don't think we need a fight breaking out." Shanks nodded to this and said.

"Well said...uh..." Sven looked over to Shanks.

"Sven. Sven Vollfied." He stated.

"There are too many hotheads in here." Train said then he pointed at Naruto and Ichigo. "Especially those two."

"Watch it!" The two yelled in unison. Vash sighed, and asked.

"How much longer do we have to wait~?" Then, as if fate answered him directly, four more people arrived.

The first was a teenaged boy, with spiky rose hair, and dark eyes. He wore a scarf that is detailed with white scales around his neck. His outfit was a black waistcoat with gold trimmings over his chest with no shirt underneath, short white trousers that go down to his knees, and a wide black wristband on his left wrist. On his right shoulder, was a red symbol that was the same as Lucy's.

The second was another teenaged boy, with spiky auburn hair, green eyes, and the kanji for 'Love' on his forehead. He wore full-length dark trousers, with a pair of laces on each leg, respectively a few inches below the waist and the knees, a long-sleeved crimson coat with flaring hemlines on the front and the back, a grey holster vest held in place by a single strap over his left shoulder and by two buckled belts which he used to carry a gourd. He also wore another pair of casually worn belts around his waist.

The third was another boy, who was shorter than the other two, with bright blue spiky hair, with the spikes sticking out in the manner of a star-shape, and green eyes. He wore a sleeveless black shirt with a funnel-like collar, with white trousers that are black from the knee down and just a little short of being full length jeans. On the front of his collar, two short strips of grey material adorned with rivets stretch down from the top of the collar to the breast of his shirt. Similar strips were wrapped around his neck in the form of a scarf, and around his waist in the form of a belt. Rivets were also on his pockets and on the ends of his trousers. On his hand, he wore gray fingerless gloves with heavy wrist weights and has a band going across the back of each hand, adorned with a star. And, on his right shoulder, he had a black star tattoo.

The last was a tall teenaged girl, with long black hair tied up in a ponytail and large indigo eyes. She wore a pale yellow, sleeveless outfit with a skirt end that has a slit down the side with a bright yellow star emblazoned on the right side of the chest. She also wore a dark brown scarf and a tight dark brown stocking on her right leg starting just above the knee and white boots. She wore a sash that looks similar to the blue haired boy's gray riveted straps that wraps around her waist twice and hangs down diagonally from right to left.

Maka turned to see them and asked.

"What are your names?" The pink haired boy spoke first.

"Natsu Dragneel."

"Gaara" The auburn haired one said coldly.

"Black*Star!" The blue haired boy exclaimed.

"And, I am Tsubaki Nakatsukasa." The girl said. Maka nodded.

"Good." She said, and turned to Death. "Can we start, now?" Death held up one large finger and wagged it in front of Maka's face.

"No, no, we have one more."

"Guess you're talking about me." Someone said, and everyone turned to see a man with mid-length wavy black hair that draped down from an orange hat, with two faces, one smiling and one frowning, strapped to it.

He wore black boots, black knee-length shorts with an eyelet-studded orange belt, and a blue pouch belted around his left leg. He also wore a short second belt with a large red "A" on the silver buckle over his right hip, but was unfastened and threaded the free end along the back of his shorts. A dagger in a green sheath hung at his left hip. On his left arm, he wore an odd compass like device and a red and white striped bracelet around his wrist, an orange elbow guard, and an "ASCE" tattoo. He wore a string of red beads sitting above the rim. Two long orange side straps hung down sides of his hat and met at a large medallion of a bull's skull with orange tassels.

"And, who are you?" The new comer smiled, and answered.

"Portgas D. Ace, but you can call me Ace." Horohoro raised an eyebrow at Maka, and said.

"You know, you have been asking us our names, but you never told us yours." Several of the group replied in unison.

"Yeah!" Maka smiled nervously.

"O-oh yeah. My name is Maka Albarn, and this is Soul." She said. Soul was laughing quietly at how Maka got embarrassed.

"Okay!" Death started. "Now that everyone is here, let's get things under way." He then turned to the only passage that no one had come down. "You can all come out now." Then, four people and a black cat appeared.

The first was a teenage boy, with straight black hair that draped past his yellow eyes, with three white rectangles dyed in to the left side of his hair. He wore a standard black business suit with white rectangles. The rectangles are placed in a manner that is completely symmetrical. There are at least six small rectangles along the seam where the sleeves attach to the jacket, and four small rectangles run along the front of his jacket. It is possible that these shapes could be replacements for buttons. His undershirt is a formal white dress shirt, and a metallic skull rests under his collar, and could be used as a tie.

The second was a tall teenage girl, with dark blonde hair that reaches her mid-back and dark blue eyes. She wore a tight sleeveless red turtleneck belly shirt with a white tie, cowboy hat and black high-heel boots and long jeans.

The third was another girl, with neck-length blonde hair and light blue eyes. She wore the same as the other girl, but she wore shorts instead of jeans.

The last was a young man, with black hair sticking up at the top, but bangs coming down at the middle of his forehead and to the side framing his face, and dark eyes. He wore red and tan robes, along with a large, white, flowing toga draped around his main body and across his chest. He also wore a circle-shaped necklace.

Death held a hand out towards them, and began to introduce.

"The two ladies are Elizabeth and Patricia Thompson." The long haired one nodded, and said.

"Hey, just call me Liz."

"Hello!, I'm patty!" The blonde exclaimed. Death motioned his hand to the boy, and said.

"This is Death the Kid."

"Tch, nice name." Ichigo said. Kid focused on Vash, and his eye twitched.

"Your left arm." He said. Vash raised his arm and looked at it.

"Yeah, what about it?" He asked.

"It's not symmetrical!" He yelled. "It's an abomination!" Then, Liz smacked Kid upside the head to shut him up. Vash turned to Lucy and whined.

"Is my arm really that bad?" Lucy patted Vash on the shoulder and reassured him.

"No, no it's a perfectly fine arm." Death coughed to get everyone's attention.

"Moving on." He said, then he pointed to the young man. "This is Zeref." Zeref smiled and said.

"It's nice to meet you all." Finally, Death motioned at the cat, which was licking its paw.

"Last, but not least, this is Yoruichi Shihoin." The cat stopped licking its paw and spoke in a male voice.

"Hello."

"Gah!" Naruto exclaimed. "The cat can talk!" Train gave a grin, and said.

"Awesome."

"Yoruichi, could you please show your human form?" Yoruichi nodded. Then, there was a burst of smoke, and slowly a dark-skinned woman, with golden eyes and long purple hair kept in a ponytail stood, but the most striking trait was the fact she was nude, but her more desired areas were completely covered by the smoke. She smiled and asked.

"So, how do I look?" Then, Vash, Wolfwood, Naruto, and Horohoro each gave a thumbs up, and said together.

"Perfect!" Then, several knuckles could be heard cracking.

**Enough time for the four to be beaten, and Yoruichi to put on clothes:**

The four were on the ground completely bruised, and all the women were giving Yoruichi evil eyes.

She was now wearing a backless, black sleeveless undershirt, an orange over-shirt with two white straps on each shoulder, a large beige sash around her waist, and black stretch pants with a pair of lightweight brown colored shoes

Kid sighed, and said to her.

"That was uncalled for." Zeref smiled, and replied.

"Oh, let her have fun." Yoruichi leaned in close to Zeref and gave a mischievous smile.

"So, you liked what you saw?" She asked. Zeref blushed a bit, and stammered.

"I didn't..." Death waved a hand, and spoke up.

"Now, now, we need to get back to topic."

"What was with those copies?" Maka asked. Ichigo nodded to this and said.

"Yeah, those things were dumber than the real Naruto." Naruto stood, and yelled.

"Why you!" He started to tackle him, and Ichigo returned the attack. But, the two were stopped by an elbow from Wolfwood to Naruto's head, and an elbow from Sven to Ichigo's head. Death sighed, and turned to answer Maka.

"Those are called Replica's. Their origin is unknown, but they seem to always take an altered form of the foes they face."

"I think the better question is, why are we here?" Roy asked. Death nodded and began to speak.

"Yes, that is the real topic. You see, all of you are skilled and powerful fighters. That is why I have chosen you all for this. I am Death, Lord of Order. I have been in a constant struggle with the one known as Asura, Demon of Madness. It has always been an equal fight, and there has never been a clear superior. I have brought you all here to tip the scales, as Warriors of Order."

"Oh, so were your pawns?" Edward asked. Death shook his head.

"No." He said. "You are very important. Every one of you has a special trait or skill that is needed here."

"I have one question." Sven said. "Why don't we have any memories?"

"That is so you have nothing to hold you back." Death explained. "The only way for all of you to get your memories back and return to your world is to defeat the ones Asura has brought to fight for him, the Warriors of Madness."

"Where do we start?" Gaara asked.

"Just get started." Death answered. Then, Naruto and Ichigo ran a passage, and booked it to outside.

"Once it's done, I can be rid of Naruto!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Same to you, teme!" Naruto returned. Lenalee ran after them saying.

"Hey, wait for me!" Then, Vash got in front of who was left, and shouted.

"Charge!" Then, the entire group began running out of seperate passages, splitting up in various smaller groups. But, in the havoc, Meryl was left tumbling around. She almost fell, but was caught by Shanks. He smiled down at her, and said.

"Whoa there. Let's take this slow." He stood her up, and walked with her and Yoh out of the room. The only ones left were Death and Yoruichi.

"I let you keep your memory for a reason." Death said. "Because he has his." Yoruichi looked at Death, and said.

"Right."

"You may not always have an eye on him, but when you do, watch him closely." Yourichi nodded, and disappeared in a flash. Alone, Death sighed. "Each of them has their own reason to fight, but the goal still remains the same. No doubt Asura has discovered my plans by now and has prepared a counter attack. I hope those kids are ready for what's on store for them."

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review.


	3. Battle in the empty Village

A/N: I have been away, but I'm back. Now, the fun really begins.

Announcement: As of now, I am bringing a new rule into affect. If a chapter is not reviewed, the story will not be updated. This goes for all other fics as well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, Naruto, Bleach, Fairy Tail, One Piece, Trigun, Black Cat, Full Metal Alchemist, D. Grayman, or Shaman King.

* * *

><p>The day was in a serene aura, and a cool breeze flew through the air. At least that was how it was for three of the Warriors of Order. In a dense forest, upon a dirt path, Naruto, Ichigo, and Lenalee walked on to find the goal that would return everything to normal. But, since their departure from Serene Citadel, they had become groggy. Though, a days journey with no food, water, and barely any sleep can make anyone go into a foul mood.<p>

As the three dragged on in a pathetic manner, Naruto's stomach made a loud growl, and that was the last straw for him.

"Ahhh! I'm so hungry!" Naruto screamed. Ichigo just cut his eyes at him, and said.

"Shut up, baka. We're all starving, and dying of thirst." Naruto turned his head at the orange haired teen.

"Teme, No one is suffering more than I am. I have more stamina than anyone."

"Just stop complaining! Whisker-baka!" Naruto stopped in his tracks, and made an agry face at Ichigo.

"Say that again, teme." He said with a growl. Ichigo stopped, and cut his eyes sharply at Naruto, and replied.

"Whisker-baka." Naruto brought his hands up into a hand sign and began to speak.

"Kage..." Just as quickly, Ichigo grabbed his sword , without drawing it, and began to speak as well.

"Getsuga..." Before either of them could finish, Lenalee got between them, and pushed them back by their faces.

"Will you two stop! Ever since this whole thing started, you two have done nothing but fight each other! When is it going to stop!" She exclaimed. Both boys looked at each other, squinted their eyes, and said in unison.

"When he drops." Then, they turned from each other, and began walking down the path. As they left Lenalee dropped her head, and sighed.

"Why is it me who is stuck with them?"

After another half hour of walking, and another fight Lenanlee had to breakup, they broke through the forest. At first sight all they could see was a green field, with a couple of stones and boulders placed here and there. Along the path they were on was a stone aqueduct.

They continued down the path they were already walking on, and when they came over a hill, they saw a Chinese style village. The village was surrounded by a seven-foot high stone wall. The buildings all had slanted roofs with tiles overlapping each other. The aqueduct led into the village, and created a stream within the village, that went down the middle. Over it was couple of bridges. Around the village, was a couple of small gardens.

The group stopped for a second, and thought of what to do.

"What do you think is there?" Lenalee asked. Then, Naruto's stomach growled, and he placed his hand over his abdomen.

"Hopefully something to eat." Ichigo rolled his eyes at this.

"Well, he does have a point, Ichigo." Lenalee said, after taking notice of his reaction.

"But, we, and all the others, are the only ones in this world. There's not going to be anything there." Naruto's stomach growled once again.

"Maybe, Lord Death has something for us there."

"I don't trust that guy." He replied, and Naruto's stomach growled.

"You're just saying that, because he chopped you in the head." Ichigo got a little ticked.

"What is wrong with him! He wants us to help him, and he does that!"

"All right. Come down, now." She said with a smile. "Lets just go and check it out. There's no real harm in it."

"Fine." It was then that they noticed the growl from Naruto's stomach was missing. They quickly scanned around in search of the orange clad ninja, and saw him running towards the village. Both Lenalee and Ichigo sighed, and gave chase after him.

When they caught up to him, Lenalee asked.

"Naruto, what are you doing?"

"If there is anything to eat, I will find it!" Ichigo groaned at this and said.

"Baka! What if there is nothing there!" Naruto just shook his head, and kept running.

"I'm to hungry to care!" Then, he picked up speed, and left the two in the dust while he sped to the village in search of food. After a couple of minutes, Naruto had arrived at the village before Ichigo or Lenalee.

He quickly scanned around, but could not see anything edible, but he could see nothing.

"Man. There has to be something here." Naruto said to himself. Then, Naruto began to walk around hoping to see something. As he did so, an anonymous figure observed him from afar in the shadows.

**With Lenalee and Ichigo:**

The two walked into the village, and looked around for Naruto, but could see no sign of the blonde ninja.

"Man, that guy needs to be on a leash." Ichigo said.

"We'll find him. Its probably best if we split up." She said, while pointing her finger to the right. "I will go this way, and you will go the other. If either of us doesn't find him, we'll meet back here at the gate, okay?" Ichigo nodded in agreement, and began walking the other way. Lenalee turned, and walked in the direction she had pointed towards.

As she walked, she peered into the houses and buildings through the windows. There was absolutely nothing inside. No people, no food, not even furniture was inside. It was a bit off putting, but she already knew that her and the rest of The Warriors of Order were the only people in this world. But, then a thought came to her mind.

_'Lord Death said something about Warriors of Madness. He said were supposed to kill them to go home. What if we knew them? What if they were are friends? And, then there are those creepy Replicas.'_ As she thought of this, she came upon a large courtyard, with a small rock garden, a tree, a small pond. At first she just thought of passing it, but as she got closer something began to draw her into it.

Then, she walked into it. As she did, a hazy figure watched her from the rooftops.

**With Ichigo:**

Ichigo walked through the streets calling for Naruto in the way only Ichigo does.

"Oi! Whisker-baka!" Then, a blast of dull gray energy shot wildly at Ichigo from behind. He reacted quickly, and jumped up onto a roof, and looked to see where the blast had come from.

Then, he saw his Replica, a Death Hallow. The Kimono was gray. Its hair was white, as was its skin, and its eyes were black with yellow iris. On the spread across the left side of its face were ten crimson claw marks. Its blade was white with a black edge, and the bandage was black. Its entire demeanor was completely emotionless.

Ichigo smirked, and drew his blade. The bandage unraveled and swayed in the wind.

"I got to admit. You look pretty good for a knock-off. Even your Getsuga tensho was good, but it came from a fake Zangetsu." Ichigo said, and then he held up his blade. "The real Zangetsu is more powerful than any cheap copy." Then, Ichigo slashed forward and released a blast of white energy, with a blue hue that spread out in a wild fashion, at the Replica, and yelled.

"Getsuga Tensho!"

The attack hit, and the Death Hallow began to fade away, but then another one came up behind and stuck. But, Ichigo quickly turned to clash with it. He pushed off, and both jumped back from each other. When he landed, Ichigo readied Zangetsu, and pointed it towards the Replica. The Death Hallow mimicked the movements.

Then, Ichigo released another Getsuga Tensho, and the Death Hallow did the same. The two wild blasts of energy collided, and exploded in the sky.

**With Naruto:**

Naruto looked up and saw the explosion in the sky, and began to walk towards it, but was blindsided by an attacker. He was punched into a wall, and hit it hard. Naruto was on the ground, and when he lloked up he saw his Replica, a Ninja Vulpine.

Where the orange was on the jumpsuit, was gray. Its hair was a dark red with black roots, and the eyes were dark green. Then headband it wore was black, with a white lining for the leaf, and the fabric was gray. And, its whiskers were colored dark red.

Naruto picked himself up, and stared down the Replica.

"Bad idea." Then, Naruto threw several shurikens at the Ninja Vulpine. All the weapons hit, and the Replica began to fade away. Then, three more Ninja Vulpines jumped into the air, and each threw a volley of shurikens and kunais. Majority of their attacks hit, and Naruto dropped to his knees.

Then, Naruto puffed into a cloud of smoke. The Ninja Vulpines just looked on not showing any signs of surprise. Then, a kunai flew at one of them, and hit its head. As it began to fade away, the other two looked to the weapons origin, and saw Naruto baring a foxy grin. The Vulpines were unmoved and they dashed at him to attack.

Naruto made a hand sign, and exclaimed.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Then, in a cloud of smoke, ten more Narutos were created. Everyone of them dashed forward to clash with the Vulpines.

**With Lenalee:**

Lenalee walked into the courtyard and looked around. Everything was unknown to her, but at the same time she felt a sense a familiarity. With that, came a sense of sorrow and remorse.

_'This is so weird.'_ She thought. _'I have never been here before in my life, but something just seems off. Like I'm reliving a dream.'_ Then, something rose up into the air, and shadowed over her. It kicked both of its legs towards her, but Lenalee rolled out of the way just before it crashed onto the earth.

A large cloud of dust was kicked up, and it caused Lenalee to cough a bit. She began get up to her feet, and by the time she was standing the dust had cleared and you could see the assailant.

It was her Replica, a Gray Boot. Its hair was was ocean blue, and its eyes were pitch black. It wore the same outfit as her, except the main color was gray, and the trim was black. Its boots were gray, and down to its knees. It also emitted a blue energy from the ankles.

Lenalee got serious and said.

"Innocence Activate." Then, her boots unraveled to her knees, and a green energy emitted from her heels.

Then, she jumped up into the air, and the Boot followed suit. They flipped around a bit, but then began to clash with a series of kicks. It was an even battle, until Lenalee changed the pattern and kicked the Replica in the head, and sent it flying into the building that was in front of the courtyard. The building fell in on itself, and particles began to flow out from the rubble.

The Replica began to fade, and two more Gray Boots showed up. Lenalee turned to them, and kicked out a whirlwind, that headed straight for the Replicas. It quickly dispatched them, and Lenalee landed on a rooftop.

As the Replicas faded, she heard sounds coming from the west. She turned, and saw a couple of dust clouds rising from the ground. After a second of thought, she knew what was causing them.

_'Better get there fast.'_ She thought, and then leaped into the air towards the dust clouds.

As she did, two more Boots jumped in front of her. But, Lenalee kicked on in the abdomen. She kicked off of that one, and leapt over to the other one. Then, she delivered a powerful kcik to the head. Both, Replicas went flying into buildings, cause them to crumble. More particles flew out from the rubble, and Lenalee once again moved towards her friends.

**With Naruto and Ichigo:**

At one point during their fights, Naruto and Ichigo ended up in the same area, and were now back to back facing dozens Death Hallows and Ninja Vulpines. They had brought down entire buildings in their fight. What was three or five buildings, was now just a field of rubble, and Ichigo and Naruto were in the center of it.

One Hallow jumped at Ichigo, but he deflected his attack, and slashed through its chest causing it to fade away. Another one appeared from behind, and brought its blade down on him. But, Ichigo side stepped put of the way, and did an uppercut through its abdomen. It faded away, and another clash blades with Ichigo, but he quickly pushed it off and kicked it away.

Then, two Vulpines charged Naruto, but threw a volley of kunais at them. One was hit and began fading, but one dodged and deflected the attack. It readied itself again, but Naruto was already upon it. He kicked in the chest, and stabbed it in the abdomen. As the Replica began to fade, Naruto jumped back towards Ichigo.

At this point both were feeling pretty exhausted. They breathed deeply, and Ichigo said.

"They just keep coming." Naruto nodded, and replied.

"And, their getting smart. Normally I take them out with one volley." At this time, both a Death Hallow and a Ninja Vulpine rose into the air, and caught them both off guard. But, a whirlwind shot out, and the Replicas were taken away.

Naruto and Ichigo looked to the sky, and saw Lenalee moving towards them. Then, she landed hard in front of the boys. She stood up and asked.

"Are yo two alright?"

"Were fine." Ichigo replied. Then, a Gray Boot came behind him, and landed a good hit to the back. He skidded along the ground, but stayed on his feet. Lenalee turned to the boot, and gave it a roundhouse kick to the head, and sent it flying into a couple Vulpines. Ichigo got back to them, just as Naruto sent a volley of kunais and shurikens at a Vulpine and Hallow.

"But, were getting over run by the Replicas." Naruto commented. Then, the current Replicas were joined by even more Gray Boots. The group got back to back and stared down their enemies.

"They just wont stop." Ichigo said reading Zangetsu. Lenalee nodded in response, and said.

"We need to take them all out in one shot." A Vulpine got in front of her, but she kicked back with a spinning kick. Then, Ichigo spoke, while fending off a Hallow.

"I could do that, but their to spread out." Then, he hit the Hallows blade up, and came back around for a slash through the chest. That's when Naruto turned his head to them, as the Hallow began fading away.

"I have an idea." He said.

"Probably gets us killed." Ichigo replied, while deflecting a Gray Boot.

"Well, we don't have any other options." Lenalee said. "Go ahead Naruto." Naruto then began to tell them his plan as they held off Replica attacks. When he was done speaking, both Lenalee and Ichigo smirked. "That's pretty good."

"And even if doesn't work, we would still thin them out." Ichigo said.

The three nodded at each other, and dashed out of the corner the Replicas had gotten them in.

Then, a group of Naruto clones surrounded the Replicas, and began a number of volleys of kunais and shurikens. The Replicas slowly backed up, but some were still hit and began fading away. Once the Replicas were together, the clones dissipated, and Lenalee jumped into the air. She kicked out two whirlwinds that swirl around the Replicas. Effectively trapping them. Some of the Replicas tried to escape, but they were meet by Lenalee kicking them back into place, and NAruto throwing volleys of shurikens at them. But, this was not the end move.

Ichigo got into the air, and began building energy into Zangetsu. Air began to grow heavy with an unknown force that left even the Replicas feeling uneased. Then, once he was finished preparing, Ichigo exclaimed.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Then, with one powerful swing, he released a huge Getsuga Tensho that went straight for the group of Replicas.

The blast hit all of the Replicas, with a huge impact and they all began to fade away. Once they were all gone, the three landed on the rooftop.

"Well, your idea didn't turn into a train wreck." Ichigo commented. Naruto just grinned and replied.

"Well, thanks, teme." Ichigo responded with a wicked smile and glare.

"Just take the compliment, baka." Lenalee moved in between them, and said.

"Now, now lets just be happy we won the battle, and get going. This place is starting to get to me" Naruto took concern, and asked.

"Are you okay?" Lenalee nodded, and replied.

"Yeah, its just...well...I feel something here. Its far off, but I still feel something." Naruto and Ichigo exchanged a look, and turned back to her. Lenalee just laughed nervously and said. "J,just forget it. Lets get going."

Then, the three began walking out of the village. As they walked out, Naruto said.

"You know, all of that excitement made me forget about eating." Ichigo looked at him, and said.

"Thank God." Lenalee could only laugh at their banter, as they walked away from the village.

**One Hour later:**

Two men began walking towards the village that the three had just fought in, and left from.

One had short light green hair tied up by a black bandanna, and dark eyes, but his left eye had a scar through, and was closed.. He wore a a long dark green open coat, which was closed around the waist by a red sash, where three swords were tucked in. He wore no undershirt underneath, and that allowed the visual of a long scare going across his chest. And, he wore black pants, with open-toed sandals.

The first sword he carried had a pure white hilt with a bronze circular guard, and the sheath was also pure white. The second sword he carried had a curved cross hilt guard, and the hilt was bound in leather wrappings overlapping each other in a cross pattern, and the sheath was also bound in leather, but closer together. The third sword was had a flower like guard and black hilt, and the sheath was black.

The other one had long black hair, which had four white hairpieces in the back, the hair spread out in strands as it reached his neck, but one strand of hair was in the middle of his forehead and curved past his left eye, and he had sleet gray eyes. He wore a similar outfit to Ichigo, but over the kimono was a white coat that went down to his ankles, and it had no sleeves. It also had a high collar with golden edges and tassels in the corners, and on the back was a black kanji six. At his hip, he had a katana tied up, with a bronze guard with a four-pane window design. The hilt was wrapped in a lavender silk,and the sheath was white.

The two stopped in front of the village and looked up at the the still looming dust clouds.

"How long do you think?" The green haired one asked.

"About an hour. But, I do not know which direction they left from." Then, a Replicas of both arrived.

The black haired mans Replica had white hair and pure black eyes. Its kimono was now gray, and the jacket was black and the kanji six was white, but the gold stayed the same.

The green haired mans Replica also had white hair, but all of the scars were nonexistent on the Replica. And, the coat was gray, and the sash was now black.

The green haired man stepped forward, but was stopped by the long haired man.

"I will handle this. They are just Replicas." The green haired man nodded, and stepped back. The Replicas begna to step forward, but in the blink of an eye, the long haired man was gone. Then, he reappeared behind them with his sword half drawn. He sheathed it, and when the blade was fully sheathed, the Replicas began to fade from their abdomens.

The long haired man looked at the green haired one, and then turned.

"We must keep moving." He said, and began to walk away. The green haired man finished watching the Replicas fade away and thoght to himself.

_'That guy is scary.'_ Then, he caught up to him, and began walking towards their intended targets.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading and please review.<p> 


End file.
